Wizards, Witches, and a whole lot of Butterbeer
by The Girl with the Idea
Summary: Albus Potter was scared he would be put in Slytherin. What happens when he is, and he become best friends with one of his father's worst enemies's son? AlbusxScorpius


**So, one of my first Fanfics ever :P**

**Comments are welcomed, critiques are encouraged!**

**I've written stories before, just never Fanfics. Hopefully this will turn out good?**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter sat quietly in one the crowded compartments of the Hogwarts Express, watching as his father and mother waved goodbye while the train left Kings Cross station. His brother sat next to him, while Rose Weasley and two other girls sat across from them. The two girls, who must have been friends with James because they talked to him so comfortably, were discussing the difference between muggle lipstick and wizard lipstick.

"Wizard lipstick is better, Patricia, because it isn't made by muggles and it stays on fresh all day!" One of the girls said.

The other girl, who must have been Patricia, shook her head furiously. "No Juliet, muggle lipstick is better. There's always the chance that wizard lipstick might be defected and it could blow your lips off!"

Rose, who had been watching the girl's discussion without talking, laughed. "I actually heard that happened once. The poor lady had the ugliest lips ever after that!"

Albus let out a long sigh and stood. "I'm going to look for the restrooms." he said, stepping past the girls, and James, into the corridor between all of the compartments. Once he shut the door, he paused at the wondrous silence now that he could no longer hear the girls babble on and on about lipstick. He randomly chose to go to the left towards the back of the train, hoping to find an empty compartment.

As he walked, he thought about the talk he had with his father just before he got on the train. Despite Harry's comforting words of advice, Albus was still horribly worried that he would be put in Slytherin. If that was the case, how would he ever be able to go home again? All of his family members were Gryffindor, his father and mother, his late grandparents, his aunt and uncle. Personally, he had actually never met a Slytherin. At the train station, Harry had pointed out a man that he said had been a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. He had a son with him who would probably be a Slytherin too, but they didn't know his name.

Albus continued to walk, shocked to find that there were absolutely no empty compartments on the train. He stopped at the very last one, which only had one person in it. "Um, Excuse me?" he asked, opening the door. "Is this seat taken?" he gestured to the seat across from the boy, who's head had been turned to the the boy turned his head and looked at him, Albus realized who it was he was talking to.

"No, go ahead." the boy gestured to the seat in front of him. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus sat in front of Scorpius and grinned. "I'm Albus Potter. Nice to meet you." he replied. Scorpius didn't look anything like he had at the train station. His hair had been slicked back like his father's and his tie was tightly knotted, he stood tall and was almost to his dad's chest. Now, sitting casually in his seat, his hair was messy and his tie un-knotted. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, and he had a mischievous smirk planted on his face.

"Yes, I know who you are." Scorpius said, laughing. "I saw you at Kings Cross. My dad pointed you out. He told me to stay away from you, said that you would be trouble. Lucky for you, Albus, I don't listen to my father." he grinned.

* * *

By the time they got to Hogwarts, the pair knew a lot about each other. Scorpius knew about Albus's fear of being in Slytherin, while Albus knew about Scorpius's fear of going back home to his straight-backed father. They followed the other students into the main hall and gathered in a group with all of the other first years, then waited patiently while the others were put into their houses.

"Don't worry Albus, the sorting hat knows what it's doing." Scorpius told him, grinning. "I know I'm going to be in Slytherin, I have no doubt about that. Wherever you're put, it'll be for a good reason. Trust me." he said.

"Patricia Aneo!" Headmistress McGonagall called, and the girl who had been in the same compartment as him went up. _"Huh. She's a first year."_ Albus thought, surprised.

**Gryffindor! **

The names flew by quicker than Albus would have liked, and much too soon for his liking, it was close to his turn.

"Gregory Longbottom!" **Gryffindor!**

"Scorpius Malfoy!" **Slytherin!**

"Albus Potter!"

Albus didn't move. He couldn't, really, he was literally frozen with fear.

"Albus Potter?" Headmistress McGonagall repeated. Albus slowly walked forward and sat on the stool that hundreds of students before him had sat. He spotted his brother at the Gryffindor table, watched as James gave him a thumbs up. A much older boy sat next to James, one with blue hair and a prefect badge on his chest. Teddy Lupin, his godfather, was in Gryffindor as well. Albus took a deep breath.

"Please." he whispered as the hat was set on his head. "I need to be in Gryffindor."

**Oh, you _need_ to be in Gryffindor?** The sorting hat boomed. **But you have so much ambition, such a bright future. Oh, I can see that your life will be much happier in Slytherin.**

Albus felt his breathing become shorter more panicky. "No, no all of my friends are in Gryffindor!" he whispered, hoping that nobody but the sorting hat would hear him.

**All of your friends?**

Albus looked towards the Slytherin table where Scorpius sat, and at that moment for a split second, only a split second, he thought that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be put in Slytherin.

**SLYTHERIN!**

Albus's eyes widened. "W-What?! But I can't be in Slytherin, my entire family is in Gryffindor!" he exclaimed while the hat was taken off his head and Headmistress McGonagall ushered him towards the Slytherin table. He didn't dare look at the Gryffindor table, but he could hear the 'Boo's' coming from that direction, and one voice that was obviously his brother yell out, "Recount! Recount, that's my brother he's a Gryffindor not a Slytherin!"

Albus trudged forward, watching his feet until he got to the cheering table. He quietly looked up and what he saw made his fear go away and be replace by a small flame of relief. Scorpius held his hand out to Albus, grinning. "Hey there Potter. I told you, the Sorting Hat knows what he's doing. If he says you'll have a brighter future here, then you will!"

Albus took his friend's hand and shook it, grinning while the other Slytherins patted his back and continued to cheer.

**_Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be put in Slytherin._**

* * *

**Hope ya liked it :D Comment a Critique, my fellow Potterheads!**


End file.
